The Tangled Future
by zero-arc
Summary: Tsuna was having a weird dream that may cause him losing his logic and lead his downfall. will he able to be the decimo? 1827. OC. canon with non-cannon


1ST Dream: THE DREAM OF DECIMO.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It's only a dream.

He wanted to make it only as a dream.

For once in a long time, the young mafia boss became lucid and illogical. Who would believe him if he says that he dreamt becoming a bird while being chased by a tiger, and wanted to flee. But then, he suddenly became the snake who ate the tiger, which suddenly at the turn, turning into a person that he knew well. And before he could stop himself, he had seen so many comrades died in his hands. He killed them while he was a snake, in a dream.

There's no way anybody would believe his story. No way!

There was a time when the tiger turning to be his father, "I am your father and will now tell you what you are to do!" In contrast to his earlier dreams, he did not attempt to beat him or strangled him to death, but he tried to get involved in a dialogue with him. Tsuna told the tiger that he could not order him around. And somehow, suddenly many animals (herbivores and carnivores) including a small turtle rejecting him and starting to threats and they insult him. On the other hand, he just accepts his friends and his father's criticism which was unjustified for him. But the dream always end up the same way, He killed everyone who insults him and threaten him. But it felt weird. Even though he turns into animal, why hadn't he changed into a lion like his soul's pet, Natsu? Why a snake?

The young boss actually realize after several series of dreams that it was a fear to death. He was afraid of that fearful dream.

But, it's bean weeks he had the same dreams, and the faces in his dreams was clearer. It's not in form of animal, but they were human. And he realized, he will end up killing his family at the end of the dream. He felt like walking a Hell-like environment as he crossed the dead bodies and smelled their rusty blood.

Later, when he suddenly stumbles upon his comrade's dead body in fear, he realized that he was asleep in his bed and was sweating profusely until his bed was wet.

At that instant, suddenly he was stabbed in the back. He still wasn't awake from his dream. He can feel the pain. But he decided to see what 'dying' would be like. He wanted to know who stabbed him. He felt himself in a catatonic state. That's because he willed his 'soul' to depart from his dream 'body' as if it can make him woke up from this weird dream. But he ended up having a strange feeling clumped in his small heart when he saw his dream 'body' beneath his floating soul. But seeing his own dead body makes him trembles in fear. He knows that he fear death.

And he saw his comrades and family were crying for him. Wailing for him.

From that day onward, he continues to have this fear of dying dream. He can't even remain calm in life-threatening situations. Sometimes he realizes something was off with him, but he was unable to explain anything to his tutor or his friends, or his family.

It was as if _something_ was controlling his mind through this absurd dream so that he feared death. He doesn't have this kind of fear even when he endangered himself in a fearful deathly fight. But right now, he can't even say it right to his face.

He even felt embarrassed to see himself in the mirror. The terrified him.

He lost his resolves. He doesn't even have the will sacrificed himself for the others.

He felt like he doesn't deserve the title of Vongola Decimo.

He really doesn't deserve it.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the very day everyone had been waiting, the day for the coronation of the Vongola decimo. They still remembered the day when the 1st coronation was all ruined by the Simon family, but since the boss had forgiven the whole family and said that it wasn't the Simon family's fault, everybody had agreed to him. Even so, three years have passed since then, and now Tsunayoshi Sawada had reached his 18th birthday and they will be a new coronation ceremony for him by the start of New Year.

The whole castle looked the busiest of the day and was in chaos to prepare the most extravaganza event for their new boss. Who wouldn't want it to be extremely unforgotten? Since it was their beloved boss's coronation anyway and they wanted it to be the best for him. Even so, the boss himself doesn't even feel thrilled to be coroneted for the day…

"Tsuna, you don't looked good either today." Reborn said as a matter of fact since the young boss keep spacing out while the girls were trying to get his measures for his clothes for the next two months of the coronation's day. He barely shows any signs of agree or disagreement to their decisions of his clothes. Everything seems fine for him.

"How would you like this one boss?" one of the tailors showed him an orange stripped black tie to match up with his blue black blazer.

Tsuna looked at the mirror with indifferent face, "It looks fine to me." Even a small smile didn't appear on his lips like he usually did. Reborn was about to say something when suddenly, a phone rang and Tsuna moved to the side, giving the tailors a signal to wait for a while as he attended the call. Reborn who had been sitting at the side was clearly scanning his dame-student's strange behaviors with inward grin on his face. Tsuna will pay the price for acting like an ass while the others were trying hard for him.

"Yeah, whats-up Hibari-san?" His face was neither lightens up nor that he was happy though; just the same indifferent face as before.

"Sorry. You know I can't go today. No. It's not urgent but – I "

"Kyouya – listen to me!"

"_No – means no. I'll be waiting to beat you to death." _

And click. The phone was off. And Tsuna's face was now paled as sheet.

A loud weary sighed was out from the young boss. All of them excluding Reborn were questioning themselves on whatever problem had rise between the boss and his cloud guardian. They can't help not to pear inside their boss's personal life and personal problems, but to dig in more, since he was their beloved boss and their idol.

"Was everything alright Dame-tsuna?"

"H-Huh? It's nothing Reborn. You know how Hibari-san takes thing seriously when he said so."

"You can't just escape today's meeting with the boss from Southern famiglia."

"Yeah – of course I knew that. Hayato and Takeshi were urging me to be there as fast and possible using my power or anything that can make my appearance more extravagant, but- I don't want to make a fuss over it." He fixed his stares onto the floor debating in his soul whether he needs to say it out loud. "The coronation things, I – don't – really need it – anyway."

He finally said it and a side kick reach his face until he was thrown to the wall. "Tch –reborn! That really hurt!" he whined painfully while rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Baka –tsuna. You know the coronation thing would never 'break away' from you; rather, you can never avoid it forever. Sooner or later, you will be announced as the official Decimo of Vongola to the world wide mafia.

"Reborn, can't you said it more normally? It sounds like I am the boss of all evil things." He said crying his heart out. He was still a child at heart.

"By the way, Reborn. We're finished here, for now right? I need to go somewhere before we went to meet the other family." And before Reborn even blink an eye to face with him, Tsuna had already turned into HDWM mode and break away from his Spartan tutor.

"Tch! Dame-tsuna." The other tailors stares in awe as they saw their boss turned into his other mode in a blink which can rarely be seen by normal people and what stunned them the most was; Reborn was ignored totally by the young boss. They were enthralled and speechless staring at his golden sunset eyes and his heroic action.

"What are you all staring at? Wrap all his clothes up." He snarled at them and they quickly wrap them up for him. "Thanks." He was pissed because Tsuna had ignored him a lot since that dame-student had turned from undependable boy into such a young and handsome adult; even his sadism had rubbed him off to his own face. And he can't accept that.

And he knew that his dame student is hiding something from him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

And so, Tsuna reached their meeting place which takes place at the grand hall where they used for practice among themselves in Vongola. It has it own uniqueness to match up with their own power and act as soundproof room. He wondered why Hibari would choose such place to meet him anyway.

His fire on his forehead and his knuckles ceased as he landed on the floor safely and his eyebrows frowning searching for his cloud guardian's shadow. He wasn't there and he keeps glancing at his watch repeatedly to see whether he was _really_ late. It was another one minute to 12 pm. Surely Hibari would be pissed off. BUT- he wasn't late this time.

Suddenly a gush of wind brushed the brunette off to the back of the wall. He tried to shield himself from the force but failed and continued being pushed by something sharp and big until he landed fully on his back, and when he open his eyes, he saw what it was.

"Hye, roll..hahaha.." Tsuna laughed warily sweat dropped at the cute face of Roll whose face flushed looking at him. Hibari was seriously angry at him. Luckily, the thorn of the oversized hedgehog didn't pierce his flesh. "Yoh..Hibari-san!" He said laughing his teeth off as the oversized hedgehog slowly turning into it's original size showing the furious face of 20 year old Kyouya Hibari who was walking towards him. The propagate ability of his cloud guardian could be really terrifying.

"kamikorosu…"

"Ca-calm down Hibari-san! I came here straight from the tight schedule. I know I was late. But you know – you should at least accept my apologies – Kyou" and his ranted was stopped by a soft kiss on his lips. Hibari had cornered him to the wall and kissed him long and tender. And the boss was surprised by this because he was sure Hibari was glaring mad at him just now.

Hibari pulled him closer by waist and Tsuna just closed his eyes and put his hands around the other shoulder whilst Hibari tilted Tsuna's head to better slant his mouth over his; leaning the kisses deeper. His bite was gentle but still, it was rough for Tsuna. The younger man barely pull his swollen lips away from the other, and bite his bottom lip, staring at the oddly calm lover under his eyelashes, smile, and lay his head on his shoulder. Of course he did that to hide his flushing red face, or else Hibari would love to mock him.

"Kyouya…We kissed…" He cleared his throat.

"We just...do it in private." A smug expression crosses his face. There was a slight unsatisfied emotion in his voice.

"So?" Tsuna still hasn't had a clue for the wild desire of his lover.

"'cause if you were my officially _'girlfriend'_, I'd kiss you in front of other every chance I got as a reminder."

"A reminder of w-w-what? A-a-and what do you mean your _girlfriend_?!"

"That you were mine." And his smug expression crosses his face again with a signature smirk ignoring the girlfriend thing. And the heated Tsuna pushed him off from that hot embrace and brushed off his mouth as if he didn't need it.

Hibari smirks, loving his cute lover's reaction. "I know you wanted me." His voice sounds hot as he pulled Tsuna's chin so that the brown eyes would look into his.

"That's not the only reason why you want to meet me though." Tsuna's voice suddenly sounding sad that it hurt his ears as he released his grabs.

"You were sharp nowadays, Tsunayoshi Sawada. I approved you as the Decimo." And he lean his back to the white wall, beginning his conversation. It was true. After all he did came here to investigate things, he seems to figure out the changes of his lover's behavior and wants to consult with him, and it's just as what Reborn had told him through the phone.

His lover was thinking about something. And someone like his stupid herbivore obviously will do something stupid.

"Well…I don't really want too… you know…the coronation…and the title…" Tsuna slured in his speech and his round brown eyes look away from the stern steel eyes. "I always have this weird feeling in my heart, as if something bad would happen in these days. My intuition, that is." And he rubbed his chest as if it pained him a lot.

"It's just your intuition, herbivore." He called him herbivore again signaling that he hated the weak Tsuna at this time.

"But the dream was real. I can feel it. My hands, my heart, my soul, I can feel it,- l" The skylark stare at the shorter brunette waiting for his next words. Eyes glaring sharp at the brunette stump figure that wasn't look up into his eyes yet. It stirs his angers when his lover was acting _this _strange.

"It was as if – I in that dream…I reeked of blood – I thirst for blood. I will get numerous people get killed – I killed them – mercilessly - and torture them – I – I don't want that to happen!" Tsuna's voice was stuttering and his hands were shaking as he explained.

And Hibari found himself warped Tsuna's shaking body; a warm embrace which he hopes could enclosed his lover's fears, and he was relieved as he saw that round brown eyes were back to life again, "There's no way you will do that." he said as he pulled the brunette closer to his chest.

"But- I can feel it! Every time I woke up from that dreams, I will puke myself out as if I ate them! I had smelled their blood too much in my dream. I can feel myself enjoyed it. I enjoyed them for fuck sake! I hate it Kyouya! And I don't want it!" Tsuna finally broke in silent tears. He had been feeling somber these few days and it was just the right timing when he met his lover again after a while, and he can't stop his feelings anymore. It's distressing.

"I tried to ignore, but it's worsen when the coronation was nearer…" he paused, before he add, "and I don't know what to do…I can't escape it…"

"Rather than escape it, shouldn't you just face the dream?" Hibari interfered. "Just face the reality which hasn't come. You are the one _I_ and everyone else deemed worthy as Decimo. Shouldn't you be proud of that?" Hibari said calmly as he tightens his hold around the trembling Tsuna to calm him down. "You were once a light that shows me the different views of herbivores. Just calm down and go with the dream. You will be fine."

Those words jerked Tsuna from his somber, and he blinked about repeatedly staring at the indifferent face of his aloof guardian. Not that he didn't realized it earlier, but now that he realized it, he wanted to shout out loud, "Kyouya…I am impressed that you talk these much!" and he hug his cloud even closer. Smiling cheerfully to his ears.

Obvious to his eyes, Kyouya's face twitched angrily as he said that, and his tonfas were already in his grabs, then, Tsuna was once again found himself kissing the cold floor. "I'm going back!" Kyouya snarls.

"Wait! Kyouya! You wanted to leave me here? Alone?"

"So what? You're not even a small herbivore, herbivore. That mocking style of Reborn had installed within you correctly, which is why I felt like fighting your damn tutor."

"No! Wait!"

"He won't be at the mansion even if you tried to find him there. He is most probably busied himself with the Egypt people by now. Since- I am bound with you right here, now." Tsuna gives away his sheepish smile.

"So- I will go there!" Tsuna had to pull the taller man's leg to prevent him from causing ruckus there.

"No! What I meant is – don't fight him and interrupt the peace Hibari-san." And with that, Hibari throws him a glared which only means one thing.

"So – fight me for him instead."

"W-WHAT! Hibari-san! Are you in your right mind?!" and Tsuna had to ran away around the training room avoiding Hibari's pet which not only propagate it's sizes, but also propagates in number.

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!"

Evil smirks crossed his pale face. "You won't die this easy though!"

And both of them turns out having a deathly _training_ there.

On the other hand, Tsuna felt relieved that his lover didn't focus on his dream and his behaviours anymore. It was oblivious to him that Kyouya was worried about him and his condition. Everything that Kyouya said was right, but he knew that it wasn't just a dream, but can't it be just a dream?

He always sensed it. He feels like someone had been stirring his fearful feeling in his heart. Someone is making his heart and soul acting and crying like this. It's not just a simple dream. Not a dream, but a sign.

_But who was it?_

_Notes: Arrgh…I'm bored…and ended up writing this. Just trying to make something different in the line of the real KHR story. But I guess, this was it huh? Can I go further? Hahaha..So feel free to review!_

_Let me here your feelings and suggestions~!_

_I want to make OC characters..quite few. About six people? Can you give me names, since I'm lacking in naming sense._


End file.
